The Plot
by Jax31583
Summary: Sirius loves someone, but she's taken...By his best friend, James Potter. Yup. Sirius is in love with Lily Evans. He meets a new girl, Vanora, and they devise a plot to get Sirius with Lily. But why is Vanora helping Sirius? What does she get out of hurti
1. Secret Love

**                                                          Chapter 1: Secret Love**

****

     "Oh James," laughed Lily, making her very slightly curled red hair bounce, as she squeezed James' arm tighter.

     She was slightly shushed by the people around her, and then they went back to their reading. The people shushing her didn't bother Lily Evans, or that she was being a little loud for being in the library, all she cared about was that she was with James Potter.

     James and Lily were in their seventh year at Hogwarts, and they both knew that they were madly in love with each other…in fact the whole school knew they were madly in love with each other. They had been good friends in their first year, and then they became boyfriend and girlfriend in their second year, their third year they broke up, fourth year they got back together, in the middle of their fourth they broke up, they got back together in their fifth, broke up the middle of that, and then they got back together in their seventh year.

     Everyone knew and loved their relationship except for one person, who just happened to be James' best friend, Sirius Black! Sirius was a rather tall man who had chin-length black hair, which was slightly wavy at the ends. By himself, he was laid back and a normal wizard, but as soon as he got around any of his friends (James, Remus, or Peter) he became a crazy teenager who **loved** to blow up things. But no matter how many of his friends he was around if Lily Evans snapped her fingers, and said stop it, Sirius would stop on command and drop what he was doing.

     Sirius looked back at the bookcase he was standing by and thumbed through the books, trying to find Curses and Counter-Curses: Bewitch your friends and befuddle you enemies with the latest revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and much, much more.

     "What's so special about James Potter?" Sirius spat on his breath.

     "Better not say that to loud," a voice laughed, "someone could hear you."

     Sirius' head shot up and looked around him, and saw no one near him, "Who said that?"

     "I did." Sirius looked around for someone but he didn't see anyone, "Behind the bookshelf silly." A little voice whispered.

     Sirius peered over the tops of the books to see who was behind there but he didn't see anyone. He bent down, looked through the shelf below, and saw black robes, with the Gryffindor crest on the left side. He stood up straight and pushed some books out of the way, and saw a pair of bright turquoise eyes staring back at him. He looked over and saw Lily still falling all over James. _It's not Lily…_

     "Who are you?" Sirius whispered.

     He watched as the eyes rolled, and quickly vanished, and a few minutes later a small girl walked down the aisle that Sirius was standing in. She walked towards Sirius making her straight crimson red hair, which was a little pasted her shoulders, bounce up and down. "I'm Vanora Aberdeen…and you are?" Vanora spoke sweetly, through her thick Scottish accent.

     "I'm Sirius Black," Sirius smiled as he offered his hand, and Vanora took it and shook it, "what part of Scotland are you from?"

     "I'm from Dundee," Vanora smiled, as Sirius' face went blank, "It's about sixty-two miles north of Edinburgh."

     "Oh," Sirius' face lit up with life again, "do you miss home?"

     "Yeah," Vanora sighed, "but I finished one more year here and I can live my own life." She smirked, as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, revealing three piercing: one in its regular spot, one right behind it, and one in her cartilage.

     "You're a seventh year?"

     "Yeah," Vanora slightly laughed, and leaned forward sending a piece of hair tumble out from behind her ear. She looked back up at Sirius and had a the piece of hair covering one eye, and blew up on the hair sending it in the air, and it came back down onto her eyes, again, "That didn't work." Vanora laughed, as she slid the hair behind her ear again.

     There was an awkward silence between the two of them, as they sat there in the aisle staring at the ground. Neither one knew why they were acting that way…probably because they were new to each other and had no idea what to say to the other one. The more they tried to think of something to say to the other, they both realized that they had never really noticed that the other one existed.

     Vanora knew that Sirius Black existed, because he was the best friend to James Potter, and he was only a fourth of the mixture to make the Marauders. Sirius had heard of Vanora too, but he didn't really remember much about her. He knew that she used to be best friends with Lily but in their third year Lily stopped talking to Vanora and then Sirius couldn't remember anything else about Vanora.

     "Uh…" Sirius tried to make a pathetic attempt to make a conversation.

     "You're from London, aren't you?"

     "Yeah," Sirius was in shock, "How'd you know that?"

     "Your voice," Vanora smirked, "people from London have a certain way they say things and that's how I could tell you're from London." 

     "You're good," Sirius laughed.

     "It comes easy when actually learn to crack open a book every now and then. Or maybe pay attention in class." She smirked.

     "Yeah." Vanora and her knowledge impressed Sirius, but he was slightly annoyed by her obviously taking a jab at him for not paying attention during class. "Would you like to sit with me?" Sirius whispered, as he gestured to a lonely table in the back of the library.

     "I'd be glad to." Vanora smiled, as she walked over to the table and sat down, shortly followed by Sirius.

     Sirius sat down and opened his book up to the chapter entitled: Bewitching Chairs.

     Vanora smiled, as then opened her book, Quidditch through the Ages, and tried to concentrate but something was picking at her brain. No matter what she tried to do, she couldn't get it off her mind.

     "Mind if I ask you a question?"

     Sirius looked up from his book, "Shoot."

     "Why do you hate James Potter?"

     "What?!" Sirius gasped in horror, "I don't hate James…For Merlin's sake he's my best friend."

     "Well you seemed pretty pissed off at him, when I was behind the bookshelf." Vanora whispered.

     "No I'm just…never mind, it's not important." Sirius shrugged off Vanora's comment and went back to reading his book.

     "You're just jealous," Sirius looked up at Vanora in surprise, "right?"

_     She really needs to stop knowing all this about me._ Sirius thought, as quickly looked back at his book, "Yeah." He muttered under his breath.

     "Why are you jealous of him?" She smiled.

     Sirius slammed his book shut, scaring some people who were around him, and he pulled it close to his chest, "I have to go." Sirius huffed, as he headed towards the exit.

     Vanora sat at the lonely table in the back of the library as she watched Sirius disappear into the shadows of the bookshelves, and then she heard the faint sound of the library doors opening and then closing.

     Vanora stood up and closed her book, and she quickly walked out of the library. She looked to her left and saw no sign of Sirius…then she looked to her right and saw no sign of Sirius either. "That man has made chasing after him, very difficult." Vanora shrugged, as she once again looked to her left then her right, "Damnit." She sighed aloud, "If I was a pissed off man which way would I go?" Vanora looked to her left then her right, "I would go to my right." She nodded as she started down the right hallway.

     Vanora stopped in the middle of the hallway, "What the hell am I doing?!" Vanora shrieked, "I'm chasing after a guy that I really just met, and he's being a little two-year-old right now," Vanora turned a around and stomped off to the Gryffindor tower.

**Author's**** Notes:** I was pondering this idea for a story, so I want to know what everyone thinks of it. So I need to know if I should continue it, or not… So review please, and any correction in grammar, spelling, or Harry Potter knowledge should be sent to my e-mail address ChanseGirl@aol.com, but all reviews are to be posted as reviews. Thanks you oh so much.


	2. Hidden to Hear

**Author Notes:** I swear it gets better…

**Chapter 2: Hidden to Hear**

****

     "Password?" The Fat Lady asked politely.

     "Balderdash." Vanora huffed.

     The painting swung open and Vanora walked through the portal and she stopped inside and saw all the Gryffindors sitting around. She walked over to the library section of the Commons Room, and turned on a lamp that was on a table and sat down. She placed her large book on the table, she took off her cloak and placed it on the back of her chair, sat down, and flipped a couple of pages till she was on the page she had left off.

     "Is this spot taken?" A voice whispered, as they pulled the chair, across from Vanora, out.

     "No," Vanora waved her hand, not taking her eyes off of her book, "go ahead."

      There was an awkward silence between Vanora and the stranger, but Vanora didn't mind, she was to caught up in her book.

      "I understand you probably don't want to talk to me," the stranger whispered, "I understand that, because of how I acted."

      Vanora stopped reading and slowly lowered her book, and saw Sirius sitting across from her. "What are you doing here?" Vanora whispered, as she set her book down on the table and closed it.

     "Um…I'm a Gryffindor and this is the Gryffindor Commons Room." Sirius laughed.

     "I meant, why are you sitting here talking to me?"

     "Because I'm apologizing," Sirius smirked, "do you always take apologies this well?"

     "There's only one way to truly apologize to me." Vanora smiled, slyly.

     "And that would be?" Sirius asked nervously.

     "Tell me why you're jealous of James Potter." Vanora smirked.

     "How'd I know that, that was what you'd want?" Sirius huffed under his breath. "Ok I'll tell you," Vanora's eyes lit up with joy, "but not here."

     "Then where?" Vanora asked nervously.

     Sirius laid his hand on the cold wooden table, "Take my hand and I'll show you."

     Vanora stared at Sirius palm, and stared at every ridge and crack in his palm, as if she was reading it; reading to see if he could be trusted. She slowly slid her hand across the table, and into his palm, "Alright."

      Sirius curled his fingers in Vanora's and stood up, making Vanora stand too. He quickly led her out of the portal and down the Gryffindor hallway, till they came upon the rotating stairs, "Where are you taking me?" Vanora snapped.

     "You'll see." Sirius flashed a quick smiled to Vanora and then led her down the rotating stairs, passed the Great Hall, and into the dungeons.

     Sirius whipped his head from side-to-side reading each door, as if he was trying to find a certain door. Sirius ran down to the end of the hallway and stopped in the middle. "What are you…"

     "Shhh!" Sirius hissed, "I hear something."

     Vanora listened herself, and heard footsteps and muttering, "Someone's coming." Vanora whispered.

     Sirius nodded his head an pulled Vanora down a long hallway and then they came to a dead end, "Oh great," Vanora whispered loudly, as she threw her hands in the air, "a dead end…that's all we need."

     "Shhh, calm down." Sirius pulled Vanora closer to his muscular body, "just stay quiet."

     Vanora looked up at Sirius, as if he was crazy but she saw the determination in his eyes, _He's__ up to something._ Vanora thought.

     Sirius backed up against the wall and quickly turned Vanora and himself around. He let go of Vanora and pulled out his wand. He tapped the cold stonewall in five spots, making the shape of a pentagon. Vanora watched in amazement as the stone slowly blurred and then went back to normal. "Quickly go through." Sirius whispered.

     "What?!" Vanora looked up at Sirius in fear.

     "Trust me."

     "I've trusted you, and you've led me to get caught." Vanora gasped.

     "Sorry Vanora," Sirius held his head low, and placed his hand on her back.

     "It's ok Sirius it was a good…" Sirius pushed Vanora's back, and pushed her threw the stonewall, and then he followed behind her.

     Vanora fell onto the ground, and then looked up at the Sirius, who was towering over her, "What the hell was that for?" Vanora barked, as she slowly stood up.

     "I wasn't expecting you to fall," Sirius bent down and helped her up, "James, Remus, Peter, and I discovered this room, when we were running from the Caretaker."

     Vanora looked around the room, and it was all stone everywhere except for one wall; the wall she passed through. That wall was a slightly burred image of the outside hallway she had just run down. She watched as two Slytherin boys walked down the hallway and stood in front of the wall. They both were wearing long black robes with the Slytherin crest printed on their chest. One had long white-blonde hair, and the other one had long greasy black hair. 

     "Can they see us?" Vanora asked as she waved her hands at the two boys.

     "No." Sirius said coldly.

     "What's up your shorts?" Vanora laughed.

     "Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape." He hissed as he stared at the two boys.

     "Oh." Vanora laughed, as she stared back at the boys who soon walked away from the wall.

     Vanora heard a strike of a match, and she turned around to find Sirius cupping a match inside his hands, and carefully moving towards a hanging lantern, on the wall. He started to try to lift the glass up by himself, but Vanora quickly ran over, "Let me help you." She smiled, as she picked the glass up and watched Sirius placed the flame to the wick, and set it on fire, and she set he glass back down.

     "Thank you." Sirius smiled, as he looked around the room, which was slightly lighter.

     "The least I could do." Vanora smiled back.

     "It's not much," Sirius nodded, as he looked around the room, "but it's a good meeting place." He chuckled.

     "Well all you need is some…"

     "Please Vanora…I thought you were different then the other girls." Sirius begged.

     "What do you mean?"

     "Please don't tell me you were going to say some "homey touches"?" Sirius asked nervously.

     "Oh Merlin no!" Vanora gasped, and then began to laugh, "I was actually going to say some chairs, and maybe a table," Vanora smiled, as she looked around the room and pictured some chairs and a table in the middle, "but defiantly chairs." She smiled.

     "Well," Sirius turned around and then turned back around holding two crates, "we do have crates to sit on."

     "Better then nothing." Vanora laughed, as she took a crate and set it down by the wall by the hanging lantern. Sirius followed Vanora's lead and set his crate down across from her, but by the same cold wall.

     They both sat down and looked at each other, "So can you now tell me why you're jealous of James Potter?"

     "I can tell you," Sirius took in a deep breath…


End file.
